


时间胶囊

by Agitpunkt



Category: SF9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agitpunkt/pseuds/Agitpunkt
Summary: 两个孩子获得一位behind的故事，个人来讲是一篇个人意义略大于cp意义的文希望看到的你们阅读愉快~
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	时间胶囊

**Author's Note:**

> ——SF9一位歌手粗卡诶！

2020年1月16号，sf9终于获得出道以来的首一位，九个人录完舞台花絮便又赶回公司开了直播，向fantasy们尽全力了表示感谢和激动。天几乎擦黑的时候，才各自换好衣服，开路回宿舍。  
保姆车的发动机慢慢启动，正是要关车门的最后一刻——“哥，这个给你”人还在恍惚之间上车的金永斌被队里的电线杆弟弟一把抓住，生生扯得差点往后栽下车。金路云眼疾手快地往队长哥怀里塞了个信封，过于欢快地（至少从背影看起来）蹦蹦跳跳上了开向宿舍的另一台车。  
“...晕，这哥告白这么随便吗”后座忙内澯熙话语里带了点显而易见的调笑口气，默默感慨了下忙内要上天果然不是一天两天养成的，按了按额头，金永斌回了一嘴，“别乱说这种话”。警告完小孩的队长大人闭上眼睛并暗自翻了个白眼，却不自觉慢慢搂紧了怀里的信封，丝毫没管后面的0099在后座暗自交换眼色的小动作。  
回到宿舍仿佛带着点莫名其妙的使命感，卸完妆、换好睡衣、喷上习惯的香水，永斌坐到阳台的小茶几前，轻轻抚平有些被揉皱的信封。就这么瞥了一眼，封皮上的“ _To永斌_ ”让金永斌有些困惑，这字体真是莫名有些熟悉......反正熟悉到，怎么看都不太像金路云的字体...  
——这傻孩子，不会给错了吧！  
无语地按了按额头，还是沉着冷静地着手打开了信封。  
先掉出的是一张小便签，路云在写完“这是我在前年的时候发现的，现在还给哥”还非常顺手地画上了几颗飞起的小心心。

——行吧，还好不是情书。  
把手在虚空中随便扇了扇，努力把脑子里的旖旎想法全甩出去，再回神把信纸拆开，往下看了下去。

_To永斌：  
恭喜你啊，未来的自己！今天的你，一定是拿到一位的开心时刻了吧！  
......  
有种莫名其妙的感觉呢。说实话，我实在是一点也没有把握你什么时候会打开这封信.....如果说出道是练习生涯的终结，而拿一位就是我们出道后最大的愿望了吧。我当然相信我的成员们都是最棒的！但.....毕竟我又没有预知能力，马上就要二十五的年纪才面临出道。  
说实话，要是从好的一面来说，越早能拿到它更重要；但同时我也在担心，即便是我想把这个日期确定下来，不出任何误差，它就真的可以来的分毫不差吗？…但这种事，谁又说得准呢，说不定，说不定也会比我想象中早到呀！（未来的你，看到这段一定觉得我的担心很没用吧）  
我们队里面，有一起练习了六年的亲故，有从演员路中改当爱豆的追星弟弟，也有从大公司脱身一起出道的朋友，还有抱着乐队梦接受建议以舞团出道的孩子。这样不同经历的九个人凑在一起还真是有些意外对吧？  
我也觉得很新奇呀，虽然我从进队起就是大哥line，本质还是习惯当个老幺呢。现在还不能完全习惯以“SF9的队长” 加在自己的名字前面，偶尔也会在介绍专辑和主打曲的时候还有些莫名，“怎么就又轮到我来发言了”，不过是你的话，貌似都不用担心这些事吧。  
恭喜你！未来的永斌！带领着大家，一起加油吧_

——啊。原来是这个。

提前写一位的感想这种私密的想法，当然还算是比较有仪式感的事情了。在他的印象里，写完这封信比路云第一次捡到这封信的时间还要久远得多。  
他想了想，大概是在出道期Fanfare打歌时期的几个晚上写完的这封信，至于到底是哪天的打歌日写完的，他已经记不得了。当时九个人都正是满心满眼成功出道的兴奋，他晚上拉着孩子们开会也是耗不完的热情，“FNC第一个舞团”，背负着SF9的姓名出道的他们出道时那点隐隐的激动跃然纸上，看得他一边有些眼眶发热，又不太忍心一下子看完。  
曾经写满字后仍是光滑整洁的纸张因岁月的流逝有些发黄，但仍然不影响从纸张透露出当时的张扬和小小的犹豫。也难怪他一晃眼认不出自己写的字，除了心里的那点粉红的悸动，实际上这个年代的他们早已不习惯手书。日常生活里，冰箱上来自成员父母们极简短的字条几乎就是极限了。

他当时这样仓促写下的一封信，应该是被留在旧衣柜的角落（他明明还记得的），可再之后也许是心灰意冷怕人看到，或者只是单纯有些厌倦了，某一天就实在想不起放到哪里去了，这样看，估计也就是哪天和衣服一起扔到脏衣篮被路云“麻麻”捡着了

手机振动，是路云的电话。正是在大脑放空阶段的永斌没做多想就接了起来，全然忘记了自己看完信后还带上了点鼻音的声音。

“哥，还没睡吧？”  
“嗯…没有”  
——今天晚上有几个能睡着的，呀这小子

“莫呀，哥哭得这么凶吗，好心疼”  
“什么啊，不是——说起来为什么拿了不给我，还拆开乱看”  
——嘶，忘了鼻音，早知道不该接电话的

“想给哥一个惊喜来着，想着‘啊这样我就变成哥的时间胶囊啦’......没想到隔了这么久——不过，总算给你啦~”  
“噗，时间胶囊又是什么啊；别无视我第二个问题啊，嗯，你？”  
“以为是谁给你写的情书来着......对不起！”  
——服了，这都能想到一起去，这到底是什么孽缘啊

“哥啊，下次再有什么压力或者烦恼的事也跟路云说说吧，我超级期待哥对我撒娇的样子！”  
“wei o？别想了，哥今天真的超开心”  
——什么嘛，意外讲出了令人心空的话嘛，drama后遗症？

“说起来，这次真的很谢谢路云哦，要不是这次电视剧……”  
“啊hiong，你的时间胶囊得去洗澡了，明天公司再聊吧！”  
——躲得真快啊，一次两次都是

“好吧…哦，对了！金永斌的时间胶囊”  
“嗯？”  
“下次回归期结束，就陪哥去吃地狱辣味的海鲜汤面吧”  
“......可以是可以，就是...”  
“......盒盒盒盒，开个玩笑而已，会让我们路云尼吃清淡口的”  
“又拿我开玩笑......╭(╯^╰)╮，就知道哥最好了~”  
“到时候哥也有惊喜给你哦”  
“嗯？嗯！”  
“啊，那就这样咯”  
永斌理了理情绪，正是准备对方挂电话的最后一刻，路云的声音却像是喃喃自语般，把电话突然拉近了点，低语道：  
“下一次给哥的，就是情书了哟”  
——完了，今天晚上真的不用睡了

【路云尼，感谢你，真的感谢你，因为你会觉得负担所以不会这么跟你当面说——  
永斌哥，感谢你，真的感谢你，三年来一直支撑着，关心我们的你真的很感谢——  
一起加油，让SF9九人继续自豪地活动下去吧】


End file.
